telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
¡Amigos x siempre!
"¡Amigos x siempre!" is a Mexican children telenovela produced by Rosy Ocampo for Televisa. It's an original story written by Palmira Olguín, Martha Oláiz, Irma Ramos and Sergio Schmucler. The main stars are Belinda and Martín Ricca as younger protagonists and Ernesto Laguardia and Adriana Fonseca as older protagonists. Synopsis The story is set at a prestigious, but rigid and repressive school called Instituto Vidal. Its strict owner and headmistress, Julia Vidal, was once kind but has now turned into a bitter woman following the death of her husband and her daughter, Lauriel. Her granddaughter Ana, a very sweet and intelligent 10-year-old girl, also has been affected by the death: she has been rendered virtually speechless by the trauma, though she expresses herself through music and possesses an extraordinary ability to move objects with her mind. Ana's unscrupulous father Francisco Capistrán, however, has taken advantage of the situation to try to steal Julia's school. The timely arrival of Ana's uncle Salvador, Amanda and her adopted son changes everything. Ana’s sad and lonely life takes an unexpected turn for the better and she regains her joy in a series of adventures bursting with humor, excitement, music and thrilling surprises. A group of children from a variety of backgrounds form a special friendship, using music as their bond. Ana, an abused child deep in sadness is taught how to laugh by Pedro. Pedro, a fish out-of-water, refuses to follow the rigid rules of the school and loves to sing. The group includes Santiago, a spoiled rich kid, raised by a maid; Lourdes, a shy girl, who devotes most of her time attending her brother Carlitos who suffers from Down Syndrome; Patricia a lonely girl who dreams of becoming rich at any cost; Gilberto who stutters constantly, causing shame to his self absorbed parents; Renata who tries hard to win the affection of her father, whom believes that girls are worthless, so she tries to become a boy; "El 7 Leguas" a poor boy, who is not allowed to attend a prestigious school; Carlitos, born with Down Syndrome, who tries hard to act normal and show everyone even mentally disabled children have feelings, can care for others, and contribute to society and finally, Rafa, a chubby little boy, in love with Patricia who is the song writer in the group. Trivia * Adriana Fonseca, who played the telenovela's main female protagonist Melissa, was fired by producer Rosy Ocampo after she was late for filming. Although Fonseca was late because she missed a flight to Mexico after a weekend in Miami, Ocampo decided to fire the actress and replace her with actress Lourdes Reyes. With Reyes stepping into the role, the character of Melissa was not in focus as she was when Fonseca was playing her. * ¡Amigos x siempre! was not a big ratings success for Televisa. Television critics thought the show was too violent and aggressive for a children telenovela. * Although the show was filmed from August 30, 1999 to January 28, 2000, it only premiered on January 10 and ended on June 16, 2000. * Second children's telenovela for producer Rosy Ocampo, whose first one 'El diario de Daniela' was a huge success. Ocampo even brought Martín Ricca, Christopher Uckermann and Odiseo Bichir, who all starred in El diario, back for her new show. * Belinda, who starred as the main young protagonist, was the biggest acting revelation. She won the TVyNovelas Award in 2001 in the category of the best child actor. * Pablo Tableros, who played Carlitos on the show, is a child with Down Syndrome, the same as his character. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2000 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas